In search of Love
by PiedPiperGirl79
Summary: Es geht um die Episode "In search of Tony"  dt. Titel "Jamaica ruft"  Die Geschichte knüpft bei der Kußszene an. Raiting M/MA, Sprache: deutsch /Language: german.
1. Kapitel 1

** In search of Love**

_Anmerkung: Mir gehören weder die Rechte an der Serie, noch verdiene ich Geld mit dem _

_Schreiben von FF´s._

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Sache._

_Wer Fehler findet, kann diese gerne behalten._

_Der Inhalt dieser Story ist frei erfunden und entstammt meiner verrückten Phantasie ^^ _

_Serie: „Wer ist hier der Boss?" __Original: Who´s the Boss?_

_Basiert auf der Episode: "Jamaika ruft" (dt.) __„in search of Tony" (original) _

_Genre: Romanze /Kurzgeschichte_

_Altersfreigabe: ca. 16 – 18 Jahre ! /Stellenweise ab 18+  
_

_Pairing: Angela & Tony _

_Warnung: sexuell content !  
_

_Einleitung: Mir persönlich hat es noch nie gefallen, wie diese Kuss- Szene beendet wurde._

_Wenn zwei Menschen seit fünf Jahren zusammen im selben Haus wohnen, vermutlich von der ersten Sekunde in einander verliebt sind und zusätzlich auch noch eine so große erotische Anziehungskraft zu einander haben, dann ist es völlig unlogisch, wenn solch ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss einfach beendet wird. Darum schreibe ich jetzt, wie dieser Kuss hätte fortgeführt werden können. _

_Viel Spaß!_

** *** Kapitel 1*****

Waren es nun die heißen Temperaturen Jamaikas oder war es einfach an der Zeit, den Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen? Tony und Angela waren nun schon seit geschlagenen fünf Jahren in einander verliebt, aber keiner der Beiden hatte den Mut, über diese Gefühle zu reden.

Sie hatten sich schon öfters geküsst, ja sie hatten sogar mal raus gefunden, dass sie als Teenager sogar ihren allerersten richtigen Kuss miteinander hatten, dies blieb ihr Geheimnis.

Aber dieser Kuss jetzt, war anders als alle Anderen zuvor. Nicht nur ihre Liebe legten sie in diesen Kuss. Nein, auch ihre aufgestaute erotische Anziehungskraft kam an die Oberfläche.

Beide spürten die Schmetterlinge tanzen, ihre Herzen pumpten immer stärker und das brennende Verlangen wurde fast schon unerträglich.

Angela hoffte, dass sie endlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, sie spürte immer mehr dieses Verlangen, ihm ganz nah zu sein. Sie dachte. ´Oh, er küsst so wunderbar und ich liebe ihn sehr. Mir sind die Konsequenzen völlig egal. Ich weiß nur dass ich ihm nah sein will. Heute Nacht und jede andere Nacht auch. ` Sie legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf sein Knie.

Doch plötzlich hörten sie Monas Stimme und deshalb lies Tony von ihr ab. Die Beiden sahen sich um und stellten fest, das Mona gerade lebende Kanonenkugel spielte.

Keuchend meinte Tony, als er sich wieder zu Angela drehte: „Angela, das war ein Zeichen des Himmels. Wir können das nicht tun…"

Angela lies sich jedoch nicht beirren, sie rückte wieder näher zu ihm, schaute ihm tief in die Augen und sagte: „Dein Problem ist, das du zuviel deinen Verstand benutzt. Hör einmal im Leben nicht auf deinen Kopf, sondern auf dein Herz. Schließ deine Augen und schau in dich hinein. Überlass die Entscheidung deinem Herz."

Tony dachte ein paar Sekunden über Angelas Worte nach, ihm wurde bewusst, das sein Herz tatsächlich etwas anderes wollte.

Aber sollte er das wirklich riskieren? War es wirklich sinnvoll, den Verstand abzuschalten? Eigentlich musste er sich ja eingestehen, dass er sie liebt und eine schmerzende Sehnsucht nach ihr hat.

Während er so darüber nachdachte, begann Angela zärtlich seinen Hals zu küssen, dies wiederum führte dazu, dass seine Gefühle siegten.

Er hatte sich entschieden. Wieder küssten sie sich sehr leidenschaftlich. Angela legte wie bei dem Kuss vorhin ihre Hand auf sein Bein, doch diesmal lies er es zu, er wehrte sich nicht.

Auch seine Hände gingen langsam auf Forschungsreise. Erst streichelte er ihren Rücken und dann wanderte eine Hand immer weiter nach unten. Nun ruhte auch seine Hand auf ihrem Knie.

Angela wurde dadurch mutiger, denn ihre Hand wanderte nun vorsichtig Millimeter für Millimeter seinen Oberschenkel empor. Bis sie ein seiner empfindlichsten Stelle angekommen war, da stöhnte er auf. Lächelnd nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass ihm seine Hose nicht mehr so richtig passte.

Sie löste den Kuss vorsichtig und flüsterte ihm völlig außer Atem ins Ohr: „Wir sollten so langsam mal von hier verschwinden. Was meinst du?"

Auf diese Frage nickte er nur und sie verschwanden schnell und unauffällig ins Hotel. Oder besser gesagt, versuchten sie es zumindest.

Schon die Fahrt mit dem Aufzug, gestallte sich äußerst schwierig. Denn sie konnten nur mit Mühe die Finger voneinander lassen.

Kurz nachdem sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, gab es einen lauten Ruck und da sich an der Etagenanzeige nichts änderte, war klar das der Fahrstuhl stecken geblieben ist. Angela merkte, dass Tony sichtlich nervös wurde. Mit einem Grinsen bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu, bis sie ihm gefährlich nahe gegenüber stand. Verführerisch schaute sie ihm in die Augen. Diese Situation war ihm eindeutig zu heiß. „Bitte nicht. Ich meine… nicht hier… das ist nicht der richtige Ort." Flehte Tony sie heiser an.

Er hatte gerade noch Glück, denn just in diesem Moment, setzte sich der Fahrstuhl wieder in Bewegung.

Heimlich verschwanden sie gemeinsam in Tonys Zimmer und kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, küssten sie sich wieder. Mit sanfter Gewalt presste er sie gegen die Wand, die Leidenschaft wurde immer größer. Die aufgestaute Sehnsucht nacheinander wurde immer stärker. Gegenseitig befreiten sie sich von ihrer Kleidung und gingen rüber zum Bett, ohne von einander abzulassen.

Sie ließen sich aufs Bett fallen und spürten den intensiven Hautkontakt. Tony beschloss, egal was morgen auch sein würde, ihr eine Nacht zu bescheren, die sie nie vergessen würde. Tony beugte sich über sie und betrachtete den Körper der Frau, die er schon so lange liebte und begehrte. In ihren Augen konnte er ihre ganze Sehnsucht lesen. Sanft näherte er sich mit seinem Gesicht zu ihrem und umschloss ihren Mund mit seinem. Verlangend spielten ihre Zungen miteinander, dann löste Tony den Kuss und liebkoste ihre Ohrläppchen, arbeitete sich mit Lippen und Zunge weiter an ihrem Hals hinab.

Er glitt immer mehr an ihrem Körper talwärts. Er massierte ihre Brüste, während sein Mund schon ihren Bauch küsste.

Ihr zittern wurde immer heftiger und ihr stöhnen lauter und lauter. Heiser und völlig außer Atem japste sie: „Ton… Tony bitte erlöse… mich endlich von dieser Qual!" Doch von dieser Aufforderung ließ er sich nicht beeindrucken. Sie war es schließlich, die ihn verführte, sie war es doch die nicht mehr länger warten wollte. Sie brannte vor Verlangen und er genoss ihren Zustand in vollen Zügen. Sie sollte das bekommen, wonach sie so sehr verlangte.

Allerdings nach seinen Spielregeln und das bedeutete, dass er ihr Verlangen immer mehr steigerte. Er verzehrte sich schon so lange nach ihr, so wie sie sich nach ihm.

Er wollte ihr in dieser Nacht zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte. Er wollte nicht dass es so schnell vergeht, fünf Jahre heimliche Sehnsucht mussten erstmal ausgeglichen werden.

Inzwischen hatte er sich zu ihrer intimsten Stelle weitergearbeitet und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich unter seiner speziellen Behandlung aufbäumte und sie das Gefühl hatte, dass gerade 1000 Volt durch ihren Körper gingen. Dabei versuchte sie ihr Gesicht im Kopfkissen zu vergraben, damit sie nicht so laut wurde, dies gelang ihr aber nur dürftig.

Jetzt war auch er an einen Punkt angelangt, an dem er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Diesmal kam er ihrer erneuten Aufforderung nach. Er rutschte wieder nach oben, während er sich in sie hineingleiten lies, stöhnten beide laut auf. Für ein paar Sekunden rührte er sich nicht, stattdessen schaute er ihr tief in die Augen, deren Pupillen durch die Erregung stark vergrößert waren.

Fordernd schob sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen und er bewegte sich langsam in ihr. Dann beschleunigte er sein Tempo immer mehr und ging immer tiefer so dass sie irgendwann das Gefühl hatte zu explodieren. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie erreichte einen extremen Gipfel der Lust. So intensiv, das ihr dadurch die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Sie bohrte sich dabei mit ihren Fingernägeln so tief in die Haut seines Rückens, das es ihm den Rest gab und er ebenfalls den Höhepunkt erreichte. Einen Moment verharrten sie in dieser Position und wollten sich nicht mehr loslassen. Dann rollte er von ihr runter und nahm sie fest in den Arm. „Ich bin so glücklich." Flüsterte Angela mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln „Ich auch" antwortete er im sanften Ton. Erschöpft, aber glücklich schliefen sie eng umschlungen ein.


	2. Chapter 2

*** ** Kapitel 2*****

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Angela glücklich in Tonys Armen, sie gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss, woraufhin auch er wach wurde. Er sah ihr in die Augen und dann schaute er an sich und Angela herunter, er bemerkte dass sie beide nackt waren und plötzlich fiel ihm die Nacht wieder ein.

„Sch*** was haben wir getan Angela? Wir haben alles zerstört." Meinte er entsetzt.

Angela hielt ihn fest, legte ihm einen Finger auf seine Lippen und sagte: „Es kann kein Fehler sein, denn Liebe kann nicht verkehrt sein. Ich liebe dich Tony und alles andere ist mir egal…"

Sie wollte noch weiter reden, doch da hatte Tony seine Position geändert, jetzt hielt er Angela fest und küsste sie. „Ich liebe Dich auch Angela, aber ich habe Angst. Was ist, wenn es schief geht?" war seine Antwort. „Diese Bedenken hatte ich auch mal, aber inzwischen hat sich meine Einstellung dazu geändert. Ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus, nur mit dir befreundet zu sein. Noch nie zuvor habe ich einen Mann so sehr geliebt wie dich! Es ist furchtbar, jede Nacht einzuschlafen, wenn uns nur diese Wand trennt. Ich sehne mich nach dir, so extrem, dass es schon weh tut.

Diese Nacht war wunderschön, sogar schöner als ich es jemals gedacht hätte." Tony dachte genau darüber nach, was Angela ihm gerade sagte und stellte fest, dass sie ihm aus der Seele sprach. Eigentlich wollte er ja das Selbe, aber sollte er dieses Risiko wirklich eingehen? Im Zeitraffer dachte er an die vergangenen Jahre, an alle wunderschönen Momente die er mit ihr erlebt hatte, besonders an diese traumhafte Nacht.

Ihm wurde klar, dass er sich schon bei der ersten Begegnung in sie verliebt hatte und dass diese Gefühle im Laufe der Zeit immer stärker wurden. Er hatte eigentlich keine Kraft mehr, gegen die Gefühle anzukämpfen. Ja, er war nun bereit für dieses Risiko.

„Danke dass du mir die Augen geöffnet hast. Mir geht es eigentlich ganz genauso wie dir. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, für immer! Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens." Gestand Tony. Jetzt, wo er sich entschieden hatte, fühlte er sich nicht nur glücklich, sondern auch auf eine gewisse Weise befreit. Langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter aufeinander zu, zärtlich berührten sich ihre Lippen. Der Kuss begann sehr sanft, ja schon fast gehaucht und wurde mit der Zeit immer leidenschaftlicher…

Später lag Angela völlig erschöpft aber glücklich in seinen Armen. „Ich liebe dich" flüsterte er ihr zu und sie antwortete: „Ich liebe dich auch Tony" Plötzlich erschrak sie „Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam mal frühstücken gehen, die anderen werden bestimmt schon nach uns suchen." Meinte sie und kaum das sie es ausgesprochen hatte, klopfte es an der Tür. „Dad, bist du da?" hörten sie die Stimme von Sam.

Schnell zog Tony sich einen Bademantel über und öffnete die Tür, aber nur einen Spalt, damit Angela nicht zu sehen war.

„Morgen Sam, was gibt es?" fragte er in einem Ton, als sei er gerade erst aufgewacht.

„Dad, es ist gleich 11Uhr. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Angela ist auch verschwunden." Meinte Sam in einem leicht saueren Tonfall.

„Was? Schon 11 Uhr? Oh ich… ich muss wohl verschlafen haben. Ich werde mich schnell duschen und dann komme ich runter. OK?" redete Tony sich gekonnt raus. „OK, Dad. Dann bis gleich" Sagte Sam und schon sah sie nur noch wie sich die Tür vor ihrer Nase schloss.

Tony hoffte, das sie ihm seine Ausrede glaubte, dennoch ging er fröhlich pfeifend mit einem Handtuch unterm Arm ins Bad. Er zog sich den Bademantel aus und trat in die Duschkabine ein. Während er das Wasser aufdrehte, merkte er nicht dass Angela ins Bad kam.

Sie öffnete die Kabinentür und das was sie sah, brachte sie fast um den Verstand.

Über Tonys durchtrainierten Körper, liefen die Wassertropfen herunter. Die glitzernden Muskeln sahen einfach heiß aus.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er beobachtet wurde. Aber bevor er reagieren konnte, war Angela bei ihm unter der Dusche. Sie stand nun ganz nah hinter ihm und alleine das verschlug ihm den Atem. Sie sagte mit erotischer Stimme: „ Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach alleine im Bett lassen." Sie nahm etwas von dem Duschgel und begann damit, Tonys Oberkörper einzuseifen. Sie presste ihren Körper fest an seinen Rücken und umschlang seine Brust mit ihren Armen. Zärtlich glitt sie mit dem kühlenden Duschgel über seinen traumhaften, muskulösen Body. Ihre sanften Berührungen, jagten ihm einen heftigen Schauer durch seinen Körper.

Sie tastete sich immer weiter zum Lendenbereich hervor. Tony wollte eigentlich etwas sagen, aber stattdessen kam nur ein heiseres Keuchen aus seinem Mund. Angela war nun an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle angekommen und merkte dass er schon ziemlich erregt war. Mit gekonnten Bewegungen massierte sie ihn an dieser Stelle bis er sich zu ihr umdrehte, so dass er sie ansehen konnte. Nun nahm er sich etwas von dem Duschgel und tat das Selbe, was sie eben noch bei ihm getan hatte. Er seifte ihren Körper ein und ließ dabei keinen Millimeter aus. Er musste grinsen, als er ihr stöhnen vernahm. Es wirkte auf Beide einerseits unwirklich und andererseits total berauschend, von den gestern noch verbotenen Früchten zu kosten.

Angela genoss seine zärtlichen Berührungen, mit denen er sie wieder um den Verstand brachte. So entschied er sich, als nächstes ihre empfindlichste Stelle zu massieren. Da ihre Erregung schon sehr groß war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis er sie zum Höhepunkt brachte.

Während sie unter seinen Berührungen zu beben begann, küssten sich die Zwei. Er drückte sie vorsichtig gegen die Kabinentür, sie umschlang ihn mit ihren Beinen und er drang schließlich in sie ein. Erst langsam und dann immer schneller werdend. Sie liebten sich unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl der Dusche. Irgendwann erreichten Beide ziemlich Zeitgleich ihren Höhepunkt.

Nachdem Beide wieder angezogen waren, ging erst Tony zu den Anderen, Angela folgte ihm 10 Minuten später. Besonders Mona platzte vor Neugierde und horchte ihre Tochter wie in einem Verhör aus. „Ich war die ganze Nacht auf einer Party. Außerdem bin ich dir keine Rechenschaft mehr schuldig, Mutter!" log Angela, denn Tony und sie wollten ihre Beziehung erstmal geheim halten. Misstrauisch schaute Mona ihrer Tochter in die Augen, sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihr die Geschichte glauben sollte oder nicht. „Du siehst aber gar nicht müde aus Angela. Im Gegenteil, du strahlst heller als die Sonne." bemerkte Sam und wartete auf eine Antwort dazu. „Ganz einfach… ich habe die ganze Zeit nur Cola und Espresso getrunken. Darum bin ich so fit. Außerdem habe ich intensiv geduscht." Redete sich Angela gekonnt aus der Schlinge und hoffte innerlich das man ihr diese Ausrede glaubte.

Nun ja, zumindest stimmte der letzte Rest des Satzes. Denn geduscht hatte sie ja wirklich. Während ihr der Gedanke mit dem Duschen kam, musste sie unwillkürlich grinsen, mit Mühe und Not schaffte sie es, dabei nicht rot zu werden. Auch Tonys Puls begann bei dem Wort „Dusche" wieder zu rasen. Als Angela dann aus dem Augenwinkel auch noch Tonys Blick bemerkte, musste sie tief einatmen. Ihr schossen die Bilder vom Duschen durch den Kopf. Schnell griff sie nach dem Glas Orangensaft und trank es in einem Rutsch leer. Sie versuchte angestrengt, ihre Gedanken wieder in eine andere Richtung zu bringen. Zum Glück wurde sie von Tony gerettet, der das Gespräch der Familie auf das Thema Rückflug lenkte.

Mona blieb jedoch misstrauisch und als die Kinder sich verabschiedeten, sagte sie zu Angela: „Schau mich bitte mal kurz an." Angela tat es, Mona betrachtete die Augen ihrer Tochter und meinte: „Was hast du heute Nacht angestellt? Du hast so ein merkwürdiges Glitzern in den Augen." „Ich habe nichts gemacht, außer das ich auf einer Party war." Log Angela mit einem leichten Klos im Hals. Tony, der eigentlich gerade seine Sonnenbrille absetzen wollte, hielt es nun für besser es nicht zu tun. Wenn sie es ihm vielleicht auch noch an den Augen abgelesen hätte, dann wäre das Geheimnis bestimmt aufgeflogen. „Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas Mutter?" stellte Angela ihre Gegenfrage. „Ganz einfach. Erstens, bist du mein Kind und zweitens, solltest du nicht vergessen, das ich Psychologie studiert habe." „Aber in diesem Fall irrst du dich. Ehrlich!" Mona gab ihr Verhör erst mal auf, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob Angela tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagte.

_ TBC..._


End file.
